Lost Planet 2
|designer = Kenji Oguro (director) Jun Takeuchi (producer) |engine = MT Framework 2.0 |genre = Action, third-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 |input = Gamepad, keyboard and mouse }} Lost Planet 2 is an upcoming third-person shooter with some RPG elements. The game is the sequel to Lost Planet: Extreme Condition, taking place ten years after the events of the first game, on the same fictional planet. It is both developed and published by Capcom. The game is being developed for the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360, and is set for release in North America in February 23, 2010 and in Japan sometime during Fall of 2009. Lost Planet 2 will be running on the MT-Framework 2.0, an updated version of the engine used in several Capcom-developed games. Plot The story takes place back on E.D.N. III 10 years after the events of the first game. The snow has melted to reveal jungles and more tropical areas that have taken the place of more frozen regions. The game will center on the fictional corporation known as NEVEC ('NE'o-'VE'nus 'C'onstruction) and their ongoing war to gain T-ENG ('T'hermal-'EN'er'G'''y). Player(s) will assume control of a group of soldiers battling the Akrid, a race of large insects native to E.D.N. III. The Akrid have expanded their armies and return much more powerful in ''Lost Planet 2. Gameplay Lost Planet 2 is primarily a third-person shooter with some RPG elements. Many gameplay features from the original Lost Planet will return. Recurring elements include major boss battles, extreme terrain, and the ability to pilot mechanized armor suits, known as Vital Suits (VSs). On July 24, 2009, at Comic-Con 2009, producer Jun Takeuchi held a Q&A session for fans. Takeuchi revealed that there would be a lot more co-op based VSs. Indeed, Players will be able to ride on the sides of some VSs. These VSs can be controlled by one player, while two others hang on by the sides and shoot. Takeuchi also revealed that there would be flying VSs which feature unlimited flying time. Unlike its predecessor, Lost Planet 2 will allow players to create and customize their own characters. Players will be able to customize their character's head, body, back and legs, and will allow them to unlock more clothing and body types after leveling up and downloading content. The game will also let players edit gestures, weapon models, and color palettes used. However, weapons used in multiplayer will have to be unlocked through leveling up. Also unlike Lost Planet, Lost Planet 2 will not constantly drain players of Thermal-Energy. This is due to the warmer climate, which can sustain T-ENG presence longer than a cold climate, which drains thermal energy bit by bit. Instead, energy can only be drained when the player pilots a VS and uses a weapon that requires energy. You may also lose T-ENG by completing one entire sprint with a character (confirmed in the demo). If one player loses all their energy, another can give them some of their energy, using a new weapon, to keep players alive. Kenji Orguro and Jun Takeuchi announced that the game would reward players with experience points. Players will earn more points for playing in a unique manner and completing extra objectives in missions. Campaign New to the sequel is co-op support for the campaign, for up to 4 players. Lost Planet 2 will allow players to complete the campaign with 3 companions and/or AI bots. There will be many boss battles in the game, and they will be larger in size than those of the first Lost Planet game. Additionally, there will be many different ways to combat them. According to Eurogamer, the giant Akrid bosses may be killed by standard gunfire, Vital Suits, or by entering the beasts' intestines via their mouths. Lost Planet 2 will be split into six episodes, each containing its own story and hero, which all will come together at the conclusion of the game. Also, the campaign experience will change based on the players' actions in the game, though it has not been announced how or to what extent. Also new to the game is Character Classes. Different classes will have different weapons and melee attacks. Multiplayer The multiplayer mode of Lost Planet 2 will feature up to 16-player versus, 4 player cooperative mode, and will contain game modes used both in Lost Planet: Extreme Condition and Lost Planet: Colonies Edition. Marketing and promotion XBOX Live Lost Planet 2 was originally announced on February 24, 2009 via a trailer on Xbox Live. In mid-April 2009, a video was released by Eurogamer with a boss battle being depicted in real-time gameplay. The video showed T-ENG usage, VSs, and deployable health fields. At E3 2009, Capcom offered a preview of Lost Planet 2 's co-op campaign, and announced a Winter 2009 release date. On June 29, 2009, at Microsoft's Midnight Live 360 show, Capcom announced that a Lost Planet 2 demo that is now available via through Xbox Live Marketplace On July 15, 2009, Capcom announced that Lost Planet 2 would be playable at Comic-Con 2009. The Capcom Unity Blog reported that visitors would be able to try the four-player campaign mission against the giant salamander boss. At the event, Capcom also held a raffle to give away a number of 16-inch plush toys and a single 3-foot-long plush toy of Gordiant. On August 19, 2009, a four-player co-op demo of Lost Planet 2 was released onto Xbox Live Marketplace. PSN A longer demo for the Playstation 3 was released on Playstation Network in September 24, 2009, which will feature two new levels. Videos TGS 2009 EWLdSXVoekk Category:Lost Planet Games Category:Lost Planet 2